


Uniform: The Coveted Man

by insaneboingo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Riding, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark loved being part of the Royal New Zealand Navy, but there was one thing that constantly gave him issue without fail: the uniform. He's not sure why, but it's like catnip to his younger lovers. Not that he's exactly complaining about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform: The Coveted Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoo/gifts).



> My JAM sister Neut prompted Mark/Jed Uniform!kink, and I couldn't resist writing it and throwing Adam in to make it proper.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, darling; I may have gotten a tiny bit carried away. :3 ♥

When Mark signed up to be a Naval Officer he never expected to enjoy it so much. He had signed on because he wanted to do something good for his country, but he never thought that he'd want to make it like a full time job. He loved acting, but it wasn’t always as fulfilling as it could be, so he decided to make the commitment and hadn’t second guessed the decision once. But there was one thing that constantly gave him issue without fail: the uniform. There were several reasons why Mark didn’t enjoy wearing his uniform. It wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, when he first had to put it one it felt constricting and itchy. There was always a chance that someone would be staring. He was used to some amount of staring but there was something off putting about someone staring, and not knowing if the person was a fan or simply being polite. Wearing a uniform added another factor to that equation, so he tried not to wear it out too often so he wouldn’t complicate things more. 

But mostly Mark didn’t like wearing it because when he was in it, he knew he would have to stay far away from Jed. He wasn’t sure why, but the uniform was like catnip to the other man. Half of the time he wouldn’t even see him coming; and then before he knew it they would both be sprawled out on the couch and Mark would mysteriously be missing his trousers. He always thought that he had quite a bit of self control, but it was hard to stop that much Jed coming at him all at once.

For that reason he tried to stay out of uniform around Jed, unless absolutely necessary. It didn’t always work out that way; and is he was completely honest he wasn’t exactly complaining about the outcome.

\--

Mark stood in the kitchen making up a cup of coffee, he checked his watch and huffed because he was quite close to being late. He was incredibly punctual and made sure that he always gave himself a buffer that allowed for unforeseen circumstances. This morning that thing unseen was a certain Kiwi walking silently up behind him, as he stirred in the cream. Mark started when a pair of arms came around him from behind. He glanced back to see a sleep ruffled Jed, wearing nothing more than a smirk.

“Hello there,” Jed whispered as he leaned over the other man to gaze down the front of his body at the uniform.

“Good morning, where did you come from?” Mark normally would’ve turned around so he could greet Jed properly, but he was going to be late, and he knew where this would end up if he didn’t nip this in the bud.  
“I got curious when I heard you trying to sneak out. Come on, let me see you then.” Mark could hear the wolfish grin on Jed’s face.

“Jed, no. I am going to be late, and I- “ Mark stopped as Jed took hold of his tie and tugged until he was forced to turn towards him. Jed made a pleased noise as he looked him over, never letting go of the tie. “Jed.” Mark said warningly, but he could see that the other man was already gone. Jed yanked Mark into a ferocious kiss, he wrapped the tie around his hand, sufficiently anchoring the older man in place.

“You really should wear this more often for me, you look fucking amazing in it.” Jed sounded a bit breathless. He reached down and stroked the older man through his trousers. Mark bit his lip and tried to stifle the noise that wanted to escape. “Well, I can’t be sending you off in this state, now can I?” Jed purred. 

“I don’t have ah-” Mark gasped as Jed squeezed, “I don’t have time, darling; I have to go.”

“Oh,” Jed chuckled as he mouthed along Mark’s neck just above the collar of his shirt, “I’m sure I can find some way to get you off in enough time.” Jed squeezed again and Mark groaned. “Methinks a quick blowie is in order.” Jed smirked as he loosened his hold on Mark’s tie and sunk to his knees in front of the older man.

Mark closed his eyes and gasped as Jed opened his trousers and pulled him out. He resigned, as he buried his fingers in Jed’s hair and the other man swallowed him down to the root, that being late wasn’t the worst thing that could happen.

\--

It didn’t stop there, not by a long shot. Jed was always _surprising_ him.

He would just turn up and be waiting for him at his desk, or various places that were not at all inconspicuous, looking particularly edible. Jed would show up with that look in his eye and Mark would end up fucking him over his desk (because Jed always begged for that particular location) or up against a wall in an unoccupied room. Sometimes Jed would go down on him, stopping every so often to mention how hot it would be if someone walked in one them. Mark would mutter something about getting arrested and then bite his fist as he fucked Jed’s mouth a little harder to shut him up. Jed would also drag him to any nearby toilet, shove him inside and open up Mark’s trousers. He would stroke him slowly and whisper about how anyone might be listening; how they would ‘understand because anyone would want you like this’. Mark always blushed and came quickly when Jed talked to him like that. He would kiss Jed quiet and then whisper promises of his own while he stoked Jed slowly. Jed would wrap Mark’s tie around his hand and come whimpering Mark’s name. On more than one occasion they had at least made it out to one of their cars. Mark shooting nervous glances at every noise he heard, and then biting his lip a bit harder as Jed rode him tirelessly. 

Mark often mused after they were both sated and coming down, sharing panting kisses while Mark still kept an eye on anyone who might be coming; that he was a bit lucky that he had someone who found him so irresistible, no matter what he was wearing. It was usually followed by insisting that this time Jed would have to take his uniform to the cleaners. 

\--

When Mark and Jed had made the decision to bring Adam into their bed, Mark was ecstatic. He had immediately become fond on the younger man and was surprised at how eager Adam was to join them. Mark was delighted to see how quickly they had fallen into such an easy routine with one another. They spent most of their time together, but Mark still had his routine of dressing in his uniform away from Jed. Adam had inquired a few times why and Mark made jokes about being tired of having to take it to get mended or having to explain away various stains at the cleaners. Adam always laughed, but Mark looked to Jed when said it; and the younger man would always be blushing.

Mark didn’t think anything of the questions, he just assumed that Adam was being curious. He loved to indulge his younger lover in anything he asked for, but he found the Adam didn’t ask for much. He was pretty shy at first but easily opened up once he realized that he was comfortable with Mark and Jed. So Mark was happy that even their sex life had been going swimmingly. Which meant, he was quite surprised when he was getting ready one morning and he didn’t bother to dress in his uniform in secret. He was in the kitchen, yet again, having coffee when he heard a sleepy Adam shuffle in behind him. He turned and smiled at the young man. Mark still hadn’t gotten tired of seeing a bleary eyed Adam putter about the kitchen in his pajamas every morning.

“Good morning, darling.” Mark cocked his head and opened his arms, beckoning the younger man into a hug. Adam came willingly and burrowed into Mark’s arms. 

“Morning.” Adam mumbled. He looked like he was about to fall back asleep right there in the kitchen. Mark hummed and pulled the younger man close. Adam idly played with the embellishments on Mark’s shoulder, before realization hit him. “Mark; you’re wearing your uniform.”

“Yes, love, I am.” Mark laughed.

“I haven’t seen you in it yet!” Adam pushed away and looked the older man over. Mark obliged, and took a sip of his coffee; when he looked back at Adam he recognized the look in his eyes.  
“Oh no, not you too.” Mark sighed and set down his coffee mug. 

“I didn’t think you were being serious, but I can see why Jed can’t resist you in it.” Adam moved back into the older man’s space and ran Mark’s tie through his fingers suggestively. He pressed himself fully up against the other man; showing him just how much he liked Mark in uniform. Mark wet his lips and glanced down at the obvious tent in Adam’s pajama bottoms.

“Darling, I can’t.” Mark tried to gently pry the younger man off of himself, but Adam crowded him against the counter. “I have to leave soon, or I’m going to be late.”

“I’m sure you have plenty of time,” Adam leaned close and whispered directly into the older man’s ear, “and I would really like you to fuck me while you’re wearing this uniform.” He bit his lip and leaned back. Mark looked at the younger man and he knew he was done for. Adam had a lovely flush and just looked positively irresistible because of it. 

“Okay. Okay, but quickly now.” Mark conceded. He laughed as Adam squeaked with glee. Mark watched a now seemingly awake young man, bounce off to the bedroom; he followed and thought that it might be worth it to be late just one more time.

\--

Mark had had a pretty rotten day. He had called Jed during a spare moment to warn him that he was going to probably be in a mood once he got home. The other man had reassured him that they would both be on their best behaviour. Normally he would change before coming home, for fear being met with a supremely horny Jed the moment he was through the front door. Despite Jed saying so, he still figured that he would have at least one of his two lover pawing at him the moment he went inside. This normally wouldn’t be _too_ much of a hardship, but today Mark just wanted a shower and a beer. He grumbled as he pulled into his driveway, mentally preparing for the onslaught that he suspected would be greeting him.

When he walked through the door he was met by nothing other than the smell of dinner cooking. He wandered into the kitchen; there he found his lovers making dinner and chatting away happily.

“What’s going on here?” Mark asked walking up behind the two men, he peered over their shoulders. Jed was stirring a gravy and Adam was mashing potatoes, Mark also smelled chicken, which he presumed was in the oven.

“Hello, love.” Jed pecked Mark quickly before going back to stirring the gravy. “You sounded like you had a terrible day, so we decided to surprise you with dinner. Maybe something sweet after, as well.” Jed smirked and nudged Adam who was blushing. “Be a dear; go get our darling a drink, would you?” 

Adam nudged Jed back, before turning around and properly greeting Mark. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and tugged him in for a slow kiss. Mark hummed and pulled Adam closer.  
“Eh, now. None of that yet. Go on!” Jed nudged them both, with a bit more force. “I imagine you want to change; so you can go do that, Marky.”

Mark snorted at the nickname, and pressed another quick kiss to Adam’s lips before pulling away. He was almost out of the kitchen before he realized something. “Hold on a moment, you want me to change _out_ of my uniform?” Mark asked incredulously.

“Well, I assumed since you had a day that you would want to be out of it; but if you don’t want to change that’s alright too. I promise not to have my way with you on the dinner table, this time.” Jed winked at him and turned his focus back to cooking.

“I just figured you would rather me keep it on, or take it off me yourself...” Mark trailed off and noticed Jed had stopped what he was doing.

“You know that’s what I want” Jed sounded calm and moderately restrained. “But I told you I would be on my best behaviour, and I shall be.” Mark made to speak again, but stopped when Jed turned and looked directly at him. “Now, go get that bloody thing off before I do tear it off you.”

Adam choked and Mark laughed. He made his way back to the bedroom to change.

\-- 

Dinner was a pleasant event. Mark enjoyed the extra attention that his lovers were giving him, and he especially liked how Jed seemed to be going out of his way to be a bit more romantic. Mark always loved when the other man was romantic, since it was a rare occasion. Jed insisted on sitting next to him and he kept feeding Mark bites from his plate. He also kept stealing kisses from the older man, which drove Mark wild. Jed’s normal state was flirty, but when he was trying he was entirely bewitching. Mark noticed that Adam seemed to shy away from the two of them; giving them their moment; but Mark made sure to show the younger man the same amount of attention. In a short amount of time all three were acting like flirty school children.

When they were full and finished, Jed cleaned away the dishes and Mark decided to lavish a bit more attention on his youngest lover. He crowded Adam up against a counter and kissed him breathless. Adam moaned into the kiss and bit down on the older man’s bottom lip. Mark growled and kissed back with vigor. Mark was a moment away from opening the younger man’s jeans, when Jed cleared his throat behind them.

“Since you’ve already gotten started, I have to stop you before you completely ruin your surprise; come on, now” Jed smiled. He disappeared out the kitchen door and went down the hallway to the bedroom.   
“What’s going on?” Mark asked as Adam gentle pushed him away and in the direction of the room, as well. 

“You’ll see. Just another part of your surprise.” Adam laughed and steered Mark down the hall. When they reached the bedroom, he gave Mark a playful swat on the arse and went to sit on the bed. Mark noticed that his favourite chair had be positioned facing the bed; he felt himself flush a bit when realization hit him. Jed smirked and ushered the older man to sit.

“So, I had a chat with our boy here, and we agreed that we both owe you an apology.” Jed sat across Mark’s lap, the older man instinctively wrapped his arms around Jed. “We realize that we’ve been overdoing it a bit, and may have caused a bit of ... _damage_ to your uniform.” Mark snorted, but Jed continued. “So, we decided it’s been a while since we indulged you properly that we’d put on a little show.” 

Mark’s eyes went a bit wide, and Adam laughed. Mark looked to his younger lover and his eyes went even wider. Adam had opened his shirt and slipped on one of Mark’s uniform ties; he leaned back on his hands and smirked. The older man looked back to Jed who was now wearing his uniform hat. Jed gave him a cheeky grin and Mark couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How about it, Marky?” Jed dropped the hat on the other man’s head. “Anything you wanna see, we’ll do it. You can be the director.” He whispered, as he leaned in to nibble on Mark’s neck.

Mark closed his eyes and gasped at the nips and gentle bites on his neck. He tried to will away some of the intense arousal he was feeling as his mind filled with image after image of his lovers. Anything he wanted? But there was so much to choose from. Jed tying Adam to the bed and fingering him until he came screaming. Jed having Adam ride him fast and desperately, while the younger man stroked his cock. Adam sucking Jed slowly while he fingered the older man open and... Oh. Mark regained a bit of his control and ran his fingers through Jed’s hair. The other man seemed to purr at the new attention and doubled his efforts. Mark cleared his throat before he spoke.

“Director, eh? I think I can handle that.” Mark tugged gently on Jed’s hair until the other man stopped and looked back at him. “I wanna watch Adam fuck you.”

Mark smirked at Jed’s groan. He heard a small gasp from the younger man on the bed. Mark locked eyes with Adam; he was flushed and looked as if he was about to pounce on the both of them.

“Go on, now.” Mark gave Jed a gentle nudge towards the bed. Jed obliged and went to stand next to their other lover. “Jed, undress our boy, if you would. But, uh-” Mark flushed “leave the tie on.” Jed smirked, and pulled Adam to his feet. He pushed the shirt off of the younger man’s shoulders and tugged him into a kiss, by the tie in question. Adam moaned and let the older man take the lead. When they finally broke apart Jed moved his hands down to Adam’s jeans. He made a show of slowly opening the other man’s trousers, reaching in to stroke him slowly. Adam bit his lip and glanced at Mark. Mark had settled his hat on his lap and was watching the scene in front of him intently.

“What’s hiding under your hat, Mark?” Adam giggled. Jed followed Adam’s gaze and snorted, pushing the jeans down Adam’s legs. The younger man stepped out of them and kicked them away.

“Oh, shut up.” Mark flushed more and set the hat on the floor next to the chair. “I think Jed is a bit overdressed still, wouldn’t you say? If you would, darling” Mark settled back into his chair and gave himself a quick squeeze to get a bit of relief.

Adam laughed again, but set about undressing the older man in front of him. He yanked Jed’s shirt over his head and immediately latched onto the older man’s chest. Jed moaned, and cradled the back of the younger man’s head. Adam deftly undid Jed’s trousers, and reached in to fondle the older man. He choked a bit when there was no cloth barrier and he realized Jed wasn’t wearing any underwear, the older man smirked.

“I’m amazed he put on trousers at all, if this is what he had planned for, after dinner.” Mark chuckled.

“I don’t see why I should have to wear pants on a normal day; I’m definitely not going to wear them tonight.” Jed laughed as he dragged Adam back into another kiss. Adam began stroke Jed to full hardness. The older man moaned and tried to return the favour.

“While I don’t mind this show, I would like a little bit more if you both were fully naked. Come on now, chop chop.” Mark has a devilish grin across his face. 

“I think he’s taking this director thing too far.” Adam whispered. Then had to dodge out of the way of an incoming shirt Mark hurled at him. Jed stifled a laugh and took off the rest of his clothes. When he finished he reached for Adam again to remove his underwear. When both men were naked they turned back to Mark, and gave him an expectant look.

“What’s next, love?” Jed asked, never moving his hands off Adam.

Mark looked for a moment, while he opened his own trousers. “I _think_ I would like to see Adam open you up while sucking you off.” Mark smiled, at the noises both men made at that. “Then, when you’re ready, I haven’t quite decided how I want Adam to take you. Maybe from behind, or face to face with your knees pushed to your chest.” Mark chuckled at Jed’s noise of pleasure. “Or maybe you could ride him, darling; holding onto that tie I know you both love so much.”

“Fuck, Mark.” Jed crossed over to Mark in a flash, kissing him deeply. Mark groaned, and pulled the other man into his lap again. He thrust his hips up and yanked the other man down, grinding their cocks together until they were both moaning. After a moment they parted and were both panting; Jed rested his forehead against Mark and kissed him more gently this time.

“I know what you wanna see, darling.” Jed whispered. Mark hummed and rested his hand on the back of Jed’s neck.

They both looked up when they heard Adam cleared his throat. “I don’t want to interrupt anything, but I’m starting to feel a bit ridiculous over here in nothing but a tie and hard as a rock.”  
Mark threw his head back and laughed. He pecked Jed before giving him a push to stand up. He waved Adam over to his side. Adam came willingly, when he was close enough, Mark grabbed the tie and brought him closer. “You don’t look ridiculous, love. You look fucking delicious.” He kissed the younger man, until Adam was whimpering. “Good boy.” Mark smirked, when Adam seemed to go a bit weaker in the knees. “Go now on, both of you. This production isn’t over, yet.” He gave them both a swat on the arse and settled back into the chair. 

Jed pulled Adam towards the bed and kissed him when they reached the edge. Adam made a pleased noise and pulled Jed closer. The older man nipped his bottom lip and pressed the lube into his hand, before crawling backwards onto the bed. He pulled Adam along with him by the tie, coaxing the other man between his legs. Adam placed a sloppy kiss on Jed’s stomach before he licked a stripe up the underside of the other man’s cock. He popped open the lube, and drizzled a bit on his fingers. Adam lined up his first finger to push in when Mark’s voiced made him pause.

“Slowly now; open him up nice and slow.” Mark teased his erection through his underwear. “Don’t rush this part, darling. I do love watching Jed be stretched.”

Adam hummed in acknowledgement and slowly pushed his middle finger inside the other man. Jed hissed, hooked a hand under his knee and pulled it wide, while tilting his hips. In doing so he gave the younger man better access, and Mark a much better view. Mark groaned at the new angle, he rubbed his palms along his jean clad thighs to keep from touching his cock.

Adam worked his finger slowly in and out Jed’s arse, stopping to tease him until he cried out. The younger man smirked and sucked one of the other man’s testicles into his mouth. Jed moaned and ran his fingers through Adam’s hair. After petting him a moment, he grabbed on and tried to direct Adam’s mouth higher. Adam moaned, but obeyed. He licked up Jed’s cock, and added another finger. 

“Good. Now suck him, darling. But don’t let him come yet.” Mark chimed in, still exhibiting great restraint at not fondling himself.

Adam chuckled and took the other man in his mouth. Jed’s grip tightened and he arched off the bed. He alternated between pushing into the wet heat of Adam’s mouth, or down onto Adam’s slender fingers. Adam tried to maintain thrusting his fingers, while he sucked Jed as deeply as possible.

“Okay, give him another. He’s ready for more. Aren’t you, my love?” Mark gave himself a squeeze and Jed nodded.

He groaned, when Adam added another finger; scissoring them and twisting them a bit. Jed arched his back and fisted Adam’s hair again. Adam hissed and pulled off the other man’s cock, sensing he was close. He placed biting kisses along Jed’s hip and inner thigh, while he continued to stretch him. 

After a few more minutes Jed reached down and grabbed hold of the tie again, he tugged until Adam crawled up his body and he pulled the younger man into a kiss. Jed grabbed the lube and poured some in him palm, before fisting the younger man’s cock. Adam choked and retaliated by hammering Jed’s prostate. 

“Fuck, okay.” Jed pulled back from the kiss, “I’m ready. Gonna ride your gorgeous cock, Ads; ‘cause that’s what our director wants to see.” Jed pumped Adam’s cock a bit slower, making sure that he spread enough slick. “Don’t you, sweetheart?” Jed glanced at the other man in the chair by the bed. Mark was painfully aroused, he licked his lips and nodded, murmuring a soft ‘yes’ as a response. Jed smirked. “Good. On your back, darling.”

Adam scrambled to obey, but Jed still had a vice grip on the tie. “Uh, Jed?” He gestured towards the hold he still had on the necktie. Jed laughed and then let go. Adam laid back on the bed, and immediately reached for the older man when he was there. Jed straddled the other man’s hips and settled his hands on Adam’s chest. Adam helped Jed guide his cock into his slick loosened hole. The older man bit his lip, he gasped when the head cleared the ring of muscle and pushed inside. Adam moaned and forced himself not to thrust up into that tight heat. They didn’t do things this way too often, and he didn’t want to not be able to hold his own; wanted to make sure he gave Jed a good ride. Adam settled his hands on Jed’s hips and let him sink down at his own pace.

“Can you see everything alright, love?” Jed gasped as he sank lower onto the younger man’s cock. Jed looked over at Mark and moaned at the sight. Mark had given up on his last ounce of restraint and had shucked his jeans and pants down to his thighs. He was slowly fisting his cock while watching the scene in front of him. “Fuck, Mark.” Jed all but whimpered.

“You two are bloody gorgeous together, christ.” Mark groaned and reached down to give his balls a yank so it wouldn’t be over too quickly. “Come on, Jed. Come on.”

Jed nodded and once again grabbed hold of the necktie, wrapping it around his hand once. “I really like having something to hold on to.” He smirked before his started slowly moving. Adam bit his lip and still focused on not thrusting up into Jed. The older man pulled almost all the way off before sinking back down again. He did this a few times, concentrating on keeping the same pace each time. He glanced down and saw Adam’s eye shut tight. Jed smirked and then next time he pulled nearly off, he paused. The younger man waited and then opened his eyes in confusion. When he did that Jed slammed down onto him hard and fast. Both men let out a guttural noise, then they glanced over to Mark for further direction.

“Ride him, Jed.” 

Jed smiled and braced his other hand on the younger man’s chest before starting a bruising pace, all the while still holding onto the tie. Adam moaned and began finally thrusting up into the older man, trying to time them with Jed’s. The other man threw his head back and began riding him with purpose. Adam glanced over at Mark, and groaned. Mark’s hand was flying over his dick. His eyes were fixated on where Adam stroke Jed and were he could catch glimpses of the younger man’s cock disappeared into Jed’s arse. 

“You both look so fucking good together.” Mark moaned and reached down to fondle his bollocks.

“‘m not gonna last much longer.” Adam sounded like he was putting all of his might into not coming. He started stroking Jed as best he could while still thrusting into the other man.  
“Fuck yes, wanna see you both come.” Mark slowed his hand, as he wanted to see his younger lovers finish before he did.

“Come on love, wanna feel you.” Jed rode the younger man harder, which meant all Adam could do was hang on. He tried to thrust, but found he couldn’t match Jed’s. Within a few moments he felt his orgasm creeping up, he grabbed onto the older man’s hips tight. He fucked up into Jed a couple more times before he was coming gasping a mix of profanities and Jed’s name.

Jed moaned and took over stroking his own cock, he had to let go of the tie to brace himself at the same time. Adam was still recovering but he reached down to help again, the extra stimulation was all Jed needed, he came hard over Adam’s chest and stomach. The younger man pulled him down into a kiss, Adam ran his tongue over Jed’s bottom lip. “That was amazing.” He whispered, running his fingers through Jed’s hair. The older man hummed and glanced sideways at Mark. The other man had his eyes closed, he was panting and coming down from his own orgasm.

“Like your surprise?” Jed smiled. He waited until Mark looked at him before he climbed off Adam, he exaggerated the pleasure-pain expression on his face, which he knew was something Mark loved to see on him. “Sorry about your tie, darling; I think it’s not something we can just explain away at the cleaners.”

Adam looked down at the garment, and laughed. It was frayed around the edges from where Jed had been holding onto it so tight and it was thoroughly soiled with come stains. “Yeah, I don’t think it can be saved, Mark.”

“Bloody typical, I am really going to need to get an extra back up just so you two can have something to ruin and I won’t have to worry about replacing it.” Mark groaned as he sat up, he realized that his favourite chair wasn’t the most comfortable when you’re slouched and trying not to miss anything going on on the bed in front of you. “You both are impossible, you know that?” Mark looked at Jed who was standing by the bed, with that familiar look on his face.

“Oh, there’s an idea.” He whispered.

“What? No. I was joking we really don’t need-” Mark stopped and looked from one to the other, he saw that this wasn’t actually a discussion they were having. “Alright, but you two are buying it, and you still have to pay for anything that you inflict on my other uniforms!”

Jed walked forward and pulled Mark up into a soft kiss. When he pulled back he smirked. “I’ll even buy extra ties, since you never know when we’re gonna need something to hold on to.” Jed laughed as he turned to walk towards the bathroom which Adam has disappeared into moments before. Mark followed and swatted him hard on the arse when he was close enough to do so; the other man yelped. When Jed turned around to protest, Mark dropped the discarded uniform hat on his head and kissed him deeply. 

-fin-


End file.
